Birthday Gift
by Silent-Sarcasm
Summary: Pretty simple some one getting a gift.


**Ok so I'm not sure when it happen but I fell in love with this kid. Both of them. They make such a great pair. And I saw this picture which made me love them even more.**

**I love it so much that I just had to write a fanfiction about it. **

**But then I worried it was too short. I try to make it longer. Somehow I eventually forgot about it and then I click on it by accident.**

**So with further ado here's...hmmmm I don't have a name for it. Let's just go with "birthday gift" yea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Gift<strong>

Colin sat by his window waiting for robin. He snickers inwardly to himself. _"Still can't believe I'm friends with **the** robin...well a robin." _he thought.

He then saw a jet fly by and wonder if that was Damian. It landing on a building nearby and a shadowy figure appear out of it. He watch attentively as the figure swiftly made it way towards where he was sitting.

Then the figure fly in threw his window, landing on his bed with its back to him. "Ok what is it?" Said the figure, turning around to show that it was just the person he was waiting on.

"I just wanted to talk that all." he smiles as his friend took a deep sigh, sitting on the bed. "What did I tell you about calling me" his scold him. Colin tilt his head to the ground as he answer. "Don't call you unless it's an emergency." Damian nod "Now are we going to do this again?" "No sir." he answers again obediently.

"Good now what you want to talk about?" He quickly moves over to sit by his friend. "Who jet is that?"

"Mines." His friend answers calmly.

"Ooo who gave it to you" He said moving closer. Damian notices his movement "Can you back up?" stated more as an order then a question. The red head did as told, following the command as he continued to talk.

"Well if you must know it was from my mom" Colin look at him shocked. He could see what look like pain in Damian's face. But then again he somewhat always looks like that. "Why...she...got you a gift?" the boy wonder nod as the red head was watch over with shock.

"Didn't she...sort of..." Trying to find the right words to say, but before he could finish his sentence. Damian beat him to it. "Disown me." he said bluntly. "Yea but she sent this." reaching in his pocket and pulling out a note "Telling me why?"

The other took the letter reading it slowly and loudly. "My dear son Damian, I sent you this present to show you that deep down mommy sent loves you. I also sent it so we could test out the prototype. So if it crashes and bursts into flames, don't worry about telling me. There a build in tracker that will notify us. Just in case you happen to go down in the exploding. Love your mommy, Talia al ghul"

His eyes widen as he look back at his friend. "That's thing a death trap!" The black haired boy just shrugs. "Just be glad the old hag even told me." he responded. Colin just looks at him and then remembers something. "Oh that's right I made you something."

He got off and went to his closet to retrieve it. The boy wonder watch as the red head pull ton of different things out of the closet until he finally reach and pull out a box. "Here it is!" Bringing it over to the bed and sitting it next to his friend.

His friend just stare at the box wondering what could be inside. "So you are going to open it or burn a hole through it." Colin said jokingly receive a glare from the boy. He then turns to the box as he proceeds to open it.

Slowly pulling back the four folds on the box and look at the object that settled inside. "This?" The black haired boy said raising an eyebrow. He then pulls out an orange stuffed kitty cat. "It's a teddy cat?" Tilting his head to the side, observing the stuffed animal, seeing as it looks a lot like the ones from the store.

"Yea the sisters taught us to sew" He smiled. "If you can sew and make a stuffed teddy cat, then why don't you sew yourself another Rory?" Damian said causing the other body face to sadden. "Rory was a gift from parents. There no way I can make another Rory." Damian wanted to hit himself for saying that.

He look at the bear, I mean cat and had an idea. "Hmm so what should I call him?" Colin looks at his friend coming off of his train of thought. "Huh?" "What should I name him?" Lifting the cat into the air and eyeing it with uncertainty. "I think Mr. Mittens." Colin gave him a strange look at the response.

"He needs a name that matched your personality." Putting his hand on his as a grin grew across his face. "Like Robin!" "I didn't share it with drake. I'm not sharing it with a teddy bear." The boy wonder scolds him.

It went back and forth like that for an hour or so. Eventually Damian had to go home and Colin had to go to sleep. They said their goodbyes as the boy wonder took his leave out the window. Making his way over the building where his jet was located.

Jumping in the plane and tossing the stuffed animal into the passenger's sit. As began to set off toward the manor, he glanced at his passenger. Remember what Colin said about Rory finally gave him an ideal what to name him. "I'll named you Cory. Cory the kitty kat." He smirked as he rode the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not the best but geez go easy on me it's my first.<strong>

**Oh I must also say this story was inspired by microbluefish picture of deviantart. **

**It your reading this can you go see it and tell me if I did justice by it.**

**Review please**


End file.
